The Bonds That Tie Two Souls Together
by Katsuhiko Koboyashi
Summary: Sakura looses one of her best friends and she feels that it was her fault. Going on her first ANBU mission as a medicnin what will she do to keep her mind off the grief? Will she find love along the way? KakashiXSakura CHAPTER 10 UP
1. Receiving Missions, Reviving Memories

Disclaimer: I will only say this once! I DO **_NOT_** own Naruto! Only my story! None of the characters, anything like that! So don't sue me!

Summary: Haruno Sakura joins an ANBU mission to free her mind of her lost comrade and friend, but will she find love along the way?  
KakashixSakura

Chapter 1

Over the years Sakura had entered the field of medicine, as expected of her. She had grown immensely in many areas, appearance being one of them, but more or less her skills were just as good as her Sensei's now. Of course her sensei was no longer Kakashi, she had moved on to better her skills in health and medicine.

She was content with who and what she was now she had no regrets. At least or so she thought at this point in life. She enjoyed saving people and everyday continued to learn new techniques and abilities, all to heal the sick and wounded.

She'd seen her friends come and go, and she was no stranger to loss, but when she lost one blonde headed kid everything changed for her. When Uzumaki Naruto had died on an ANBU mission, her heart broke. No, she was not in love with this boy, oh no. But he had been like a brother to her, comforting her at times, even when he got annoying.

After his death she'd grieved for months blaming herself for the death of her beloved friend. She was offered a spot as the medic-nin for this mission, but she turned down the offer, for she thought that there was somebody better suited for the job, someone with more training, not someone like her, a new medic-nin. It just seemed appalling to think of her friends in such a state of injury that they were so close to dying.

The medic-nin they had sent was yes, more trained and had many more years experience, but she did not have the chakra control, therefore overexerted her chakra into the Uzumaki boys body, causing his internal organs to explode.

Sakura had immediately blamed herself for her comrades death, had she been on that mission, maybe that boy would be fine. But no.

Haruno Sakura had been sitting in her small apartment reading a novel, nothing like icha icha paradise. A simple love story, another thing Sakura had never felt in her life, love. Sure she's had friends to love her and she loved her friends, but nothing like in this novel. Nothing so real.

A knock echoed from the door into her apartment, something she had not heard for years. She presumed this to be the young Yamanaka girl, but to her surprise it was not. It was a man clad in ANBU uniform, without speaking she was handed an envelope.

Staring only a moment at the envelope she sighed and opened it, quickly reading over, once again she was offered a spot as the medic-nin on this mission, and she merely nodded to the man before her, though within seconds he had vanished in a puff of smoke.

Maybe she would lose her thoughts of Naruto now.

Reading over the note she noticed she was to be at the ANBU headquarters in a half hour to meet her new team that she would be assigned to. Rushing to her room she immediately threw off her hospital uniform and went to her closet, getting out her ANBU uniform. She'd never worn it even once, and now would be her first; all she wished for was this mission to be successful.

Pulling on the white Tank top that yes, had some sort of resistance to an oncoming attack, she looked to her arm, noting the ANBU tattoo that was on her right upper arm. Smiling softly, remembering the day her and Naruto were going to get their uniforms as well as the tattoo. She had cried and Naruto had been there to support her, he had laughed and smiled when he got his, he had been so excited. Pulling on the dark charcoal sleeves, and soon the protection over that, and then the charcoal pants and the black boots. She buckled a belt at her waist and smiled in the mirror as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, it was time for her first ANBU mission.

Authors Note:

Now, Please tell me in reviews if you like this story or not? I'm on break as of now and it will end on October, 16, 2006. I will probably post a chapter or two until then. This chapter was mostly to set up the story all in all. I hop y'all liked it and I am aware that it was rather short. So, I believe the story will be great as I get along with it, I just hope y'all like it! Thanks and Review please! Flames are appreciated, I can always use a bit of constructive criticism.

-Katsuhiko Koboyashi


	2. Meeting the Group

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…yada-yada

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

A rather large building was coming into view by now, the young medic-nin had been walking for some time now, and the very same ANBU building was only a few feet away. Memories still flooding of that day.

Sakura still felt like crying, even to this day, though she remembered to show no emotions, for by showing emotions you would show weakness. And you should never show your enemy that you are weak, or that you have any weakness at that.

Waiting at the gates, she merely stared. A few ANBU members passed by her appearing rather confused, for they were not wearing a mask. It was not necessary on the ANBU headquarters of the hidden leaf village.

Shaking her head as if to remind her to snap back to reality she rested her hands on the back of her head, and walked in taking a deep breath.

She read her notice and found herself walking through many various halls and down and up a cornucopia of stairs only to find a single room with nobody yet there. What a let down, she'd thought that after finding herself completely lost and confused that there would have been somewhat of an excitement at the end of her journey, and this was all it was. An empty room with three chairs.

Each chair had a number on it, she skimmed over and found the number that was on the top of her letter, assuming that this was corresponding to the chair, she took her spot.

Two others walked in the room, one of whom she already knew, her former Sensei. Standing up to greet the two she smiled to the man who adorned silver hair, "Kakashi-sensei, I haven't seen you in…so long." She said slowly.

Kakashi smiled and sat down to his corresponding chair on the opposite end of the line and pulled out an all to familiar book.

Turning to the other man, Sakura smiled, "I am Sakura Haruno, I will be the medical ninja on this mission." She said holding out her hand to the man.

The man in front of her smiled, his name was Haku, and though that was all the information he would give her. He was a striking man physically speaking, well built, Kakashi's height, and black hair, very similar to a young boy she used to have a crush on, Sasuke Uchicha.

Shaking the girls hand before sitting down beside her, "Kakashi-_Sensei?_" Well that was certainly interesting, something he would not have expected. He turned to his old friend; "You never mentioned that one of your students made it into ANBU."

"Not One." Sakura interjected before Kakashi could answer, "Two," Her voice was quiet, she didn't much like talking about Naruto, "He was one of the best." She finished, though she was not looking at him, for her line of sight was directed at the floor almost in a cold stare.

"Was?" Haku asked curiously looking at Sakura, but when he received no answer from the girl he turned his question to the man Sakura had called Sensei.

Kakashi remained silent a moment, "He died on the field. An Honorable death." Though that was all Kakashi would say knowing that it was painful for Sakura to listen to such conversation about her friend.

Haku stopped his questions; the look he received from Kakashi told him he'd better not continue it.

"Well, it looks like-" Haku was cut off by another man walking in the room, he stood in front of them now watching all three of them.

"You will be a team." The man said finishing Haku's sentence, "You are being sent on a mission to receive a stolen scroll. The Very same scroll a young boy was tricked into stealing many ages ago." Pausing only a moment he smiled, "I believe you know this boy, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura was dying, so it seemed everybody wanted to talk about Naruto Today! Could this day get anymore annoying?

"The Village hidden in the mist has stolen it, why we are not sure, but they have stolen it none the less. I want you to infiltrate the village, but do not make it noticeable that you are from our village."

"So…we are undercover?" Sakura questioned to make sure she fully understood what the purpose of their mission was.

The Instructor nodded, "Yes, and if you can gain the scroll any other way besides physical violence, then do it. Use that as a last result, we do not wish to wage a war, we shall not worry our village."

_A puzzle then…this should be interesting enough.' _Sakura thought with a smug look before nodding to the man standing before them.

Haku and Kakashi following suit.

"Then you will leave by nightfall, therefore you will have the cover of darkness." And with that the man left.

"Shall we prepare tactics for our mission then?" Kakashi asked the group only to receive a nod by the group.

"Then it is settled. We might on the roof of the ramen shops near the heads of the hokages in one hour." Haku added, with, once again, an agreement nod.

"Do not come clad in your ANBU uniforms either, try to blend in." Kakashi said, though mostly for Sakura's sake.

The room was once again empty as Sakura headed for her home, ready to think of anything that would help this mission move along.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, It's a lot of fluff. But I'm trying to get the thing going. I'll try to post another Chapter tomorrow, so please review! Thanks!

-Katsuhiko Koboyashi


	3. A Miserable Journey There

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto…

Chapter 3: Leaving Town

A full moon illuminated the village hidden in the leaves tonight as the three adults met on the roof. Two of the three were 34, leaving the girl to be 21. All three sat in a circle discussing strategic methods for getting back the scroll that had once belonged to them. First there was the idea of silently killing anyone who stood in their way, taking it mid-night, threatening anyone and everyone, but all their ideas would leave the impression that they wanted to start a war.

It was so strange for Sakura to see Kakashi in something other than his usual uniform. After all, she'd seen him only in that for as long as she can remember.

Now that the village hidden in the mist had a bridge connecting them to the land, there island was no longer poor. Infact, it was a rather wealthy island.

Kakashi was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, almost identical to Haku although Haku was wearing gray. Sakura herself was almost dressed just like them, though her outfit was intended for women. A pair of dark blue jeans that were meant to hug a woman's features and a black tank top. Nothing spectacular.

"I've got it!" Haku cried out happily eagerly placing a hand on one of his crossed legs, leaning forward. "Sakura, you are a beautiful young woman! It's perfect! With your body and shape, your voice, your feminine-"

"We've got it." Sakura said somewhat annoyed though the flattery was still shown by a light blush placed on her cheeks, though she hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was going with this.

"Right, Uh…Sorry." Pausing a moment to look to Kakashi then back to Sakura he smiled with great pride. "We can send you in, seduce a few guys here and there, and you're in. Get close to the one or few that are guarding the scroll. It's easy. It's brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi remained silent and nodded his approval, "It does appear that it would work."

Sakura looked from both the men, though now she was not flattered, she was angry, "I will **_not _**sleep with someone to complete this mission, and you have both lost your sense of reality!" She spat.

Though Haku sighed falling back to lye down on the roof, how troublesome this was turning out to be.

"You will not have to." Kakashi said after a few minutes of silence, "Just get close enough to the one, and give him some of the liquid used to knock people out. The anesthesia liquid you use everyday, knock him out, and you've got the scroll."

"Hm…" Sakura thought on this, it appeared that this plan would work, almost perfectly. For now, they did not see any flaws that could possibly be in the plan. "Alright." She said with a nod.

"Then shall we begin our journey, or shall we waist more time by lingering here?" Kakashi asked standing up preparing to begin their journey.

"Shouldn't we have some kind of weapon on us though?" Sakura asked following Kakashi's lead, and soon Haku joining the rest.

"We do." Haku said with a smile, "You on the other hand are going somewhat undercover, therefore we can't take that risk of us being caught."

"Do not worry Sakura. I will protect you." Kakashi said with a smile, though it could not be seen. The stubborn ninja would not take off that mask of his, someone would know, he would give them away before Sakura did.

Walking through the forest, the three remained quiet. If there was someone strange enough to linger in the woods at this time of night, something was clearly wrong with them. Though, they did not want to seem suspicious either, therefore remained silent as they walked.

Hours passed and nobody said a word to each other, nobody laughed, nobody spoke. It was a rather silent trip, not even a joke was made the whole way until the mist began to appear.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were silent for reasons only they knew; this mission was going to bring back memories for them.

Sakura smiled to herself remembering how excited Naruto had been when he'd gotten his "first real ninja mission." And it turned out to be ranked one up then what they expected, a more dangerous mission. And they had lived.

Kakashi on the other hand showed no remorse, no joy, no sadness, he simply remained composed about it, unlike Sakura who was obviously having issues.

"When we get to the village, we'll need to find a hotel or something to stay at." Kakashi said softly, it didn't feel right to break the silence speaking as if they had chatted the whole way here.

"Would you like your own room Miss Haruno?" Haku asked looking to Sakura.

"Me? Oh…. No, It's quite all right. No need to spend the extra money. I'll suffice." She said offering a warm smile to the man. It was kind of him to offer though.

Walking into the hotel Kakashi paid for a room with two king size beds; it was the biggest they offered, though it did come with a couch. He would sleep on the couch giving the bed to Sakura.

Walking to the room, nobody spoke once again. Sakura could tell that this certainly was going to be a "fun" mission for her.

Haku took a bed and Kakashi took the couch without question. And As for now Sakura was to tired to defy sleeping in a nice soft bed. She immediately fell asleep, for the real portion of the mission would start tomorrow.

**Authors note:** I hope y'all liked it. It's a bit longer, a lot of fluff…. kind of. Well, after this mission I'll be running out of a few ideas. So I'll need any ideas y'all are willing to offer, so please, message me, email me, or mention it in a review. Review please! I'll try to have chapters 4 & 5 up tomorrow.

-Katsuhiko Koboyashi


	4. Bargains To Be Made

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto…

Chapter 4: Bargains To Be Made

* * *

Kakashi walked rather lazily down the road with Sakura close behind, though Haku was nowhere to be seen, for he was traveling in the trees, he was only on this mission incase the two could not handle whatever was thrown at them. 

Sakura did not particularly like the idea of seducing some man just in order to get the scroll; in fact she'd much rather just kill the man and make it look like an angry villager. Though Kakashi and Haku had shot down her plan, it seemed more that they would like to see Sakura make a fool of her self than anything now.

A new house came into view as Kakashi walked to the door step telling Sakura to stay a bit behind him as he did this. Though she did not know why, Sakura obeyed.

After knocking on the door to this rather large estate a young girl appeared in the doorway now. "Hello, How may I help you?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side. The girl before them wore a short black dress with her name on a tag reading Rei.

Kakashi merely smiled, "I am here to see Mr. Kohaku, is he available?" He asked curiously.

Rei merely shook her head, "Master Kohaku is not seeing anyone today nor is he here, he is in the village running errands."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you anyway." He said with a smile walking towards where the village market was.

"Where are we going now?" Sakura asked curiously walking beside Kakashi now.

"The Market."

"Why?"

"Mr. Kohaku is there."

"…" Great, it appeared Sakura was already going to have to throw herself at some man, she just prayed to god that he was not hideous.

* * *

The Market was bustling with people, and all kinds of people at that. Some who wore traditional kimonos, others who accepted the new modern age, and some who were just plain strange. 

Sakura had to struggle to keep up with her Ex-Sensei in order to stay together. There were so many people pushing her this way and that, back and forth. She looked around wondering where Haku had gone to, if he was even here to protect them in case anything happened, as was his job.

Running into something rather hard she was taken out of her thoughts. "Oh-Sorry." Sakura said bowing her head but when she looked up she realized it was only Kakashi, "Why have we stopped Kakashi-Sensei?"

"See that man over there, with the black hair, young." Though when he spoke his lips were so close to her ear Sakura could almost swear she felt his lips brush against her ear. Blushing she shook her head pushing her thoughts away, and nodded, "Yes."

"Good, Now go." Kakashi said pushing her, though he hadn't really paid much attention to how much force he exerted and Sakura went running right into the man whom she was supposed to charm.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Sakura said blushing as she bowed as deep as she could manage.

'_Good job Kakashi, run me right into my charmee.'_

The man merely smiled, "No Worries. No harm done right?" He said, chuckling to himself.

Sakura was somewhat taken aback by this, she had not expected this man to be so kind. "None the less, May I…repay you somehow?" She asked tilting her head to this side, copying the manner of the girl named Rei.

"Hmm…" Kohaku thought a moment and looked over the girl, "How about you go to dinner with me, tonight? There is a line of Ramen shops and they just opened up a store here in our village. Meet me at Ichiraku's at seven?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course." She said nodding her head for added emphasize.

"Good, Then I will see you there." He said bowing softly before turning around to leave.

Sakura sighed, maybe killing wasn't the answer. After all this guy did seem rather kind, it seemed highly unlikely that this was the same guy that kidnapped the scroll from her village. It just seemed so improbable that someone so kind would want to steal. After all, most of those types would have screamed at her for running into him, though it didn't seem so with this guy. Something was definitely strange.

Walking back slowly to Kakashi she didn't say a word. Nor did she say anything until they reached the hotel to see Haku lying on a bed. "Were you not watching over us?" Sakura asked curiously to Haku.

"That was…today?" Haku asked raising a brow, he'd forgotten the whole time. "I mean…Of course I was there the whole time…" This time he was scratching the back of his head in a nervous habit.

"Of course you were." Sakura said sitting down on the couch.

Nobody said anything for a good while, until Sakura broke the silence, "Are you sure, that Kohaku is the man that stole the scroll?"

Kakashi gave her a questioning look as if to ask why she would ask such a thing.

Sighing Sakura leaned back to lie down, staring at the ceiling she began her explanation, "It just…. He's such a kind man; I have a problem believing that he is the one that really stole it. I mean, he didn't even scold me for running into him or anything."

"Did you get the information we need yet? Or the scroll by chance?" Haku asked as if not listening to a word she'd said.

Sakura looked down to the floor, not daring to look at either. Once again a pink tint painted her cheeks, "Yes, I have a date tonight, I plan on trying to find it tonight."

"And you're going to wear that?" Haku asked looking to Kakashi for help.

Kakashi nodded, "Really now Sakura, if we are going to pull this off you should have brought some clothes that were more appealing to look at."

"What did you just say you dirty old man?"

Holding up his hands in defense Kakashi smiled, "You get a new outfit?" He tried.

At this Sakura smiled, she could always accept new clothes after all.

"But, Haku and I will pick out the outfit."

"Yeah, After all we are guys and we know what guys like." Haku explained.

Sighing Sakura nodded, well she didn't really want the clothing anymore.

"Get some rest Sakura, you could use it." Kakashi said leaving with Haku to shop for Sakura's outfit.

Rest. That didn't seem like a bad idea.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well, it was definately longer than my past chapters, at least It felt longer to write. I hope y'all like it, and please Review! I don't care if it's Anonymous or whatever just please review! FLAMES WELCOME!


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: Don't own NARUTO!

Chapter 5: The Date

The Boys had been gone for hours and Sakura was beginning to get nervous. After all she didn't even tell them her size or anything, so they were probably guessing. Her thoughts had been interrupted when the door opened. Sakura sat up from the bed almost immediately and smiled, "So…what'd you guys get?" She asked referring to the bag Kakashi was holding.

"Kakashi picked it out. I just agreed." Haku said sitting down on the opposite bed.

This made Sakura somewhat nervous at hearing such things, did he really think she would be disgusted that much? Oh God. This couldn't be any good, it just couldn't.

"Here, Try it on." Kakashi said holding out the bag for Sakura to take, he was smiling she could tell by the cute eye wrinkle. Wait. Did she just say cute? No way. That was insane, it just slipped.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Sakura took the bag that her comrade was holding out to her, "Kakashi-sensei if it's something disturbing. I won't wear it." She stated simply walking into the bathroom with a sigh.

"You think she will like it?" Haku asked staring at the closed door, though his only reply was a mm' from the famous copy-nin.

Sakura dug through the bag and put on the outfit looking at her self in the mirror. They had to be kidding. No way she would ever wear this. A black strapless shirt hugged her chest, though the boys had obviously looked for the biggest bare midriff they could find for it showed all of her stomach. A tiny denim mini-skirt adorned her hips though when she turned to look at herself from behind she could swear she saw her own butt, and then there were the boots, black stiletto boots. Where they trying to make her look like a whore?!

Stepping out to get her approval she glared at the two who had chosen her outfit. "You are kidding right?" She asked somewhat dumbfounded.

Haku merely smiled glancing to his friend who somewhat appeared to be in disgust and pleasure.

Thoughts raced through Kakashi's head, his male hormones said to love the outfit on her, but for some reason he couldn't help but think the outfit was distasteful for her. Almost somewhat disturbing, "We have another one." He said in his usual blasé voice as Haku handed her the second bag.

Sakura was almost scared to see what else the boys had picked out for her after witnessing the first outfit.

Searching through a bag of the same size from the same store she saw the first article of clothing; a nice off-white cashmere sweater that had a v-neck, though the cut was not too low. The next were a pair of corduroy light brown shorts that were once again on the shorter side but not to where she was disgusted. And last a pair of boots with a subtle heel to match the shorts she was wearing.

Walking out to get the boys opinions she stood there, smiling. Adorned in the sweater showing off just the right amount, the tan shorts that showed off a bit too much, and the matching tan knee-high boots. It appeared the boots were the finishing touch.

"Wow." Was all Haku would say as he looked at her.

Kakashi seemed to be entranced by her. Her legs had such a nice shape, and the way her clothes complimented her skin, and the way her shirt seemed to hug her curves so snugly. Wait. What was Kakashi thinking?! This was his ex-student he was thinking about.

"Tasteful." The copy-nin muttered, though he truly did like this on her much more. It was definitely tasteful and left a sense of mystery about her, which was what they were going for start off with. It flattered and complimented her body the way they had hoped for and left that sense of ooh what's just a bit lower down that shirt?'

Sakura nodded, "Thank you." She said with a smile, "And good thing you hadn't expected me to wear the other." Pausing only a minute as if to add dramatic affect, "Or you'd both be dead."

Sitting down on the couch she looked at both of the men before her, "What If Kohaku doesn't have the scroll? Then what?" She asked curiously.

"He does. All of our sources say he does. He does." Kakashi said stubbornly pulling out a copy of his famous Icha Icha novels.

"Pervert." Sakura mumbled under her breath and stood going back to the bathroom to add a bit of make-up and to do her hair after all, she only had an hour before her date.

About thirty minutes later Sakura re-entered the room this time her hair was in loose curls and her eyes seemed a tad bit darker from the mascara and eye liner she'd applied, her lips sparkling from the clear lip gloss. "Well, I guess, I'm leaving then." She said though neither of her comrades looked up. "Whatever." Sakura mumbled under her breath grabbing a room key shoving it in her pocket and leaving.

-- - -

Walking up to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar she said the man she'd been asked out by. Smiling she nodded her hello as well as vocalizing it, "Hello Mr. Kohaku." She said with a warm smile.

Holding up a hand in defiance the man smiled, "Please, Kohaku is fine, no need for formalities here." He said with a smile, "Please sit and by the way you look lovely." He said pulling out a chair for her at the bar, "Have anything you like it's my treat."

Sakura smiled her thanks, a good meal. After all she'd been leaving off candy bars for the past day, "Thank you." Maybe the boys didn't have such a terrible taste in clothes.

After minutes of idle banter their food had arrived, as Sakura started shoveling in the food she remembered her manners and slowed her pace.

"Are you enjoying your food?" Kohaku asked Sakura with a chuckle.

Though this only provoked a blush to hint Sakura's cheeks, "Sorry, It's just. I'm only visiting the island, and I've lived off candy bars for the past…days." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"That can't be healthy!" Kohaku said in protest. "You must join me for dinner tomorrow then. After all, if you don't wish to keep a man some company, at least it's free food."

Sakura laughed softly and nodded, "Oh, but your company is enough as is." She said as flirtatiously as she could pull.

After their meal they remained talking for a while longer before Kohaku insisted on walking Sakura up to her hotel room. Had Sakura been the only one staying in the room, she may have invited him in, though here she could not. But she really didn't think that he would have the scroll on him anyway.

"Thank you for a marvelous time, my dear Sakura." Kohaku said with a smile.

Sakura shook her head laughing, "But you were the one keeping my company. Thank you." She said with a smile, "Goodnight, Kohaku." She said before leaning in and kissing him quickly but tenderly upon his lips before turning back and returning to the seclusion of her room. Leaning on the door she looked to the ninja who had obviously been watching the whole thing through the hole in the door.

"Was the kiss really necessary Sakura?" Kakashi asked, a hint of some strange emotion in him, though he himself could not tell what it was.

"You want the scroll don't you? Do you want to kiss him?" Seeing his reaction she merely smiled walking to her bed, not even bothering to change before rolling into a deep slumber.

Tomorrow was another day, and she hoped she be closer to the scroll.


	6. A Scroll Is Found

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto!

I would like to thank Koham for the idea for this chapter, Sort of a Twist! MWHAHAHA! And Thanks everyone for reviewing it means a lot to hear y'alls opinions!

Chapter 6: A Scroll Is Found

And so the dates continued for nearly a week, each time at a nice restaurant, each time a new outfit was received, and each time they traded banter as if they'd known each other for so long.

Though tonight was different she was asked to dress formally, the restaurant was fancier, and Sakura had been asked to come home with him. Though against her better judgment she nodded for the sake of the mission.

Dressing as Instructed her hair was pulled up in a nice bun with a pearl clip, a dainty pearl necklace strung across her neck and a simple black cocktail dress adorned her body, low cut and short as the guys had tended all her clothing to be. Black strapy shoes for her feet.

She was not worried though, if anything was to happen Kakashi, Haku, and she had figured out a decent time for her to be home by, if she were not home, they would check on her just to make sure she was safe. 12:00 was her curfew.

"Would you like a tour of my home?" Kohaku asked with a smile as they had entered his estate.

His "Home" was huge, beyond anything she'd ever seen. Everything had such a modern feel to it as well, very feng shui. "Please, I would be to afraid to get lost." She said laughing softly, although this was all an act on her part, she never would have talked like this much less acted so giddily for a guy she liked.

She'd witnessed various art rooms, studies, bedrooms, maids quarters, and now she was shown to the library. Though something caught her eye, through all the books and scrolls she noticed two of which were in a glass case, almost as if they were being showcased.

Wandering over the books and slowly towards the scrolls she noted he had a lot of tactic books as well as books and biographies on some of the most successful ninja of their time. That's when it shocked her; there was even a book on Kakashi in this library, as well as many other Hidden Leaf Ninja.

Picking up the book of her old sensei she opened the cover reading the first page, "Ah, I see you are a fan of Hatake Kakashi," He said pausing shortly, "Hatake was one of the greatest ninja ever, the man who copied a thousand jutsu." Kohaku was obviously in awe, for his respect for the ninja was clearly in his voice.

"He is a great man." Sakura said, though she hadn't meant to, it was sort of thinking out loud. After she said it, she tried to play it off, "I wonder if he would ever teach me some of his jutsu, of course I would have to meet him first, but a girl can dream, can she not?" She asked rhetorically laughing it off.

Setting the book back down, she felt Kohaku's eyes on her, drilling holes in her back. Now she found herself standing in front of the showcased scrolls. One she recognized immediately, though she hadn't realized she was staring at it intently. "Do you know of this scroll?" Kohaku asked curiously, "Haruno Sakura, Student of Hatake Kakashi?"

Somewhat taken aback Sakura took a step away from him, how did he know? She hadn't even given him her full name; there could have been many Sakura's out there. "What makes you say that_ I _am Haruno Sakura?" She asked smiling as if he had made a mistake.

"Oh don't play dumb." Kohaku shot, his harshness stunned her as she backed away from him only to bump into something hard, two ninja were waiting behind her, and one already had her wrists in a rather tight grasp before she could react. "I've had my suspicions dear Sakura. Ever since the beginning, you think I did not notice the famous copy ninja at the market that day?"

* * *

Kakashi was becoming restless it was getting late and Sakura was almost always back by this time, Infact it was only thirty minutes until twelve.

"Do you think Sakura is alright?" Haku was obviously feeling his tension.

"Mm." Was all Haku got in return from Kakashi. "She still has thirty minutes before she needs to be here." He then turned to face his friend and the all too familiar eye crinkle appeared, "I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Sakura struggled against the metal chains that bound her ankles and wrists. As if it wasn't uncomfortable enough she had a rope tied just under her bust to the back of a chair digging into her skin through the dress. Her hair was disarray and a few different cuts marked her face.

She'd been under torture as to where Kakashi had been and she wouldn't say a word. Apparently, this was all a set up. Kohaku had stolen the scroll in order to get Konoha's famous copy ninja here. He wanted the fame; the title of killing Konoha's best ninja and Sakura was just a tool in his plot.

A finger lifted Sakura's chin so that she was looking directly at Kohaku, "Dear it was fun while it lasted, but please do tell me where Kakashi is. I won't harm you anym-" He was cut off by the fact that Sakura had spit in his face.

"Ungrateful little b-" The rest of his sentence was unheard by the rather loud backhanded slap Sakura had received to her face.

Cringing only slightly she stared at the ground to her side, her face stung, it brought her eyes to tear, not willingly though. She fought them back, she really didn't want them to fall, but luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I make you cry? If you just tell me where you Sensei is I'd be happy to let you go." How much Sakura wanted to beat the crap out of this guy, she even tried using Chakra to escape but it was no use, something was different with these chains bounding her to her spot.

* * *

"It's nearly one Haku, I'm going to check on Sakura, if I'm not back in the next 30 minutes, I'll need your help." Kakashi said, but before Haku could answer Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke. First searching Ichiraku's and nearly every restaurant in town he headed towards Kohaku's estate.

* * *

Kohaku was getting tired of this approach, "Please, Sakura Dear, if you just tell me where Kakashi is, this will all be over." His face was so close to hers it nearly made her want to through up.

Sakura was in shock, he had pressed his lips against hers and the vileness of such an act made her want to barf, but she kissed back. Only once and then bit his lip.

Screaming Kohaku stumbled back holding his hands to his mouth, the amount of blood he was losing was amazing. Sakura spit to her side to get the taste of his blood out of her mouth. Smiling bitterly back at him. Once again his hand came in contact with her face, though this time not a slap, a rather hard punch.

It seemed this night was going to last nearly forever.

**Authors Note:** Well I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry It took me a while to update, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please **_REVIEW _**I really do like hearing y'alls opinions so Please send them! Thanks!

Katsuhiko


	7. To Lose A Friend

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 7: To Lose A Friend

* * *

Kakashi had managed to get into the house undetected rather easily to his surprise. He was surprised at that fact; it shouldn't have been that easily. At least he didn't think it should have been. Wandering the halls he finally heard voices, though the voices were not friendly, rather threatening if you asked Kakashi.

"I won't tell you anything. Go Ahead and kill me!" Sakura shouted rather angrily, her wrists were probably bruised at this point from the tightening the other two ninja were inflicting.

"Really now Sakura, why would I do something like that?" Kohaku asked rhetorically, "Besides if I killed you what good would you do me then? Would I find out where Kakashi is? No. Simply tell me and the pain will end."

_They're looking for me?'_ Well this startled Kakashi as he stood in the doorway now, "Well, It appears I've found you. Let Sakura go." His voice was harsh as was his gaze, but otherwise you would never had guessed he was angered from his composure, lazy as ever.

Kohaku nodded to one of the ninja who untied Sakura's metal bounds as well as the rope under her bust and threw her aside.

Falling to the ground Sakura made a rather disgruntled noise, she was glad she'd worn a pair of her sleeping shorts underneath this dress. Without even thinking Sakura immediately got off the ground and ran to Kakashi throwing herself at him, her arms holding him tightly she'd begun crying, unknown as to why even to herself.

Kakashi looked down to the weeping girl at his side, noting the various bruises, cuts, and scraped about her. Even the dried blood on her lip, though it was not hers. Prying the girl off of him gently he smiled to her, before looking to the others, "Now what is it you wanted?" Kakashi asked, that same anger in his voice.

Sakura pulled her hair out of the bun and took off her shoes. She was going to have her go at these men, now she could use her chakra, and her taijutsu. They would be sorry they had ever laid a finger on her.

Kakashi glanced to Sakura noticing her stance; she was ready to charge at any minute. Holding an arm out in front of the girl as if to stop her Kohaku answered, "I merely wanted to kill the Famous Copy Ninja." Pausing only a moment seeing if Kakashi had any sort of reaction. He did not. "You see, my accomplishments have gone unnoticed for some time now, and if I kill Konoha's best ninja, maybe then I will be noticed for what I have done."

Sakura chuckled inwardly; this guy had some serious issues. Maybe he had some kind of family issues, otherwise she so no real point into killing someone unless he was that damned greedy.

Kakashi raised a brow, "Then it's a fight you're asking for?" He asked somewhat rhetorically.

Kohaku nodded to the ninja, "You're girlfriend here can't interfere." He smirked towards Sakura though Kakashi or herself made no attempt to correct him, both were too angry to really take notice.

Before Sakura had even blinked she noticed Kakashi was already behind Kohaku, a Kunai to his throat. "What was it you were saying?" A hard hit to his head, one of Kohaku's men had interfered and Kakashi had a kunai penetrating the flesh of his arm.

"Well, this isn't a fair fight." Sakura said angrily charging the man that had hit Kakashi, kicking towards his head exerting a rather strong amount of chakra to her foot as it came in contact with his head. The man was unconscious and bleeding from his head once he hit the wall.

Helping Kakashi up there were only two more men to fight, this obviously wasn't going to be hard.

Well almost an hour went by and there was no sign of their comrade Haku, and the other man was dead though Kohaku still stood.

"Where the hell is Haku?" Kakashi asked angrily midst the battle, both him and sakura were struggling to win this battle though as of the moment they were in favor of winning.

"Oh, your pitiful friend? The other at the hotel?" Kohaku asked, at that both Sakura and Kakashi halted their attacks. "He's Dead, I sent some more of my men to dispose of him and you Kakashi, I suspected as much of you staying at the hotel with Sakura here, you see this was all a set up."

At hearing this Sakura was about ready to blow, so him toying with her like that was only for his own enjoyment to see her struggle like that, he planned on killing her the whole time and now another of her friends was dead and her sensei injured, this would not go well with her.

Sakura aimed another kick right for his stomach but at the same time a punch headed for his nose, each with an extended amount of chakra.

Kakashi was already planning to throw two Kunai aimed for the man. Luckily Kohaku was caught off guard and their strenuous battle won. Sakura fell to her knees, she'd already lost Naruto and now she lost Haku. This was too much for her to handle, her head was spinning as her thoughts continued. Everything was going black and nothing made sense. She was getting really tired, her lids gaining weight, before she knew it she was asleep.

Kakashi watched as Sakura almost fell to her side though he was there to catch her, carrying her back to their room. He saw Haku, dead Haku.

Shaking his head Kakashi carried Sakura over the bridge and back on his way to Konoha, he would report Haku Dead, he had no time to make a grave not with Sakura who was already mentally unstable, he couldn't risk her seeing him burying Haku. Though his death would not go unnoticed.

And so began his long walk back to Konoha, an unconscious Sakura in his arms, and a dead friend left behind.

* * *

**Authors Note **Alright so I hope you liked that chapter, I'm not all that satisfied with it, but it will suffice. I know, there's not so much KakashiXSakuraness but it will get there, you'll see. I have a whole idea for that. Once again, please **REVIEW!** Thank you!

-Katsuhiko


	8. Something Gained

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, sadly.

Chapter 7: Something Gained

* * *

"This is what you asked for when you went into this field Sakura!" Tsunade said sharply leaning back in her chair, looking across the desk to a young pink haired ninja.

Sakura shook her head, "Not this." Her voice was soft, "Not for friends to die."

It had been months since the ANBU mission and she'd gone into mourning once again, of course she wasn't as close to Haku as she had been to Naruto, but it was still the fact that she blamed herself for yet another comrades death.

Tsunade passed another orange bottle of pills to Sakura; they were to help with her depression. After all, now Sakura had been diagnosed as Manic Depressant.

Tsunade watched as the girl left, "Where'd the fight in her go?" She missed the stubborn medic who could kill you with a glare, she wanted that fire back in Sakura and she knew just how to do such a thing.

"Sorry I'm late." A certain silver haired ninja said walking in the door rubbing the back of his neck, "A cute girl stopped me on the way, so I danced." He said showing the all to familiar eye crinkle.

Tsunade knew better than to believe any of Kakashi's crap but let it slide, "I have a new mission for you Kakashi, one I don't want you to take to lightly."

Kakashi sat down across the desk in the same chair one of his former students was recently sitting in. "Mm…"

"Haruno Sakura has been…less than happy." She said using the term lightly. "You were her ex-sensei and only friend still in the village at this time. I want you to revert Sakura back to her old self, by all means necessary."

Kakashi raised a brow remaining quiet a moment then nodded before standing up, well this could certainly get interesting. He didn't know quite what his approach would be, but he would try anything necessary, he'd noticed it to. The way Sakura would mope around the village, it appeared she ate and she was healthy. It was almost as if, she had no soul any longer, only a body for which she nourished.

Walking out without a single word to Tsunade he began on his way to his former students house.

* * *

A knock rang through Sakura's house as Sakura got up to answer it, placing her book back on the table in front of her, it seemed every time she tried to read this book, someone would interrupt her.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked opening the door to see a familiar figure standing before her.

"Yo." Kakashi said holding up a hand in a hello gesture, "Sakura, you look like you haven't eaten in ages!" He said in exasperation though it was clearly fake, and she looked the same as she had ever looked. Nothing different.

Sakura smiled half-heartedly and leaned on the frame of the door, "Sensei, what do you want?" She asked staring into his eye, at least the one she could see searching for something, though it appeared that was exactly what he was doing to her, searching her eyes for anything.

"Can't I visit one of my favorite students?" He asked curiously, but the door was shut.

"Sakura, you underestimate me." He said chuckling to himself as he was now sitting on her couch with her book in his hands.

Sakura sighed walking over to her sensei taking her book from his hands and bent the page she had been on setting it on her bookshelf. Sitting next to her sensei soon afterward, "So…you're visiting?" she asked, though her voice gave away her utter disbelief.

"Mm." He said pulling out his book too familiar Icha Icha' Novels. "Pervert." Sakura muttered somewhat lazily.

Kakashi glanced to his student and noted that her eyes were closed; she appeared to be falling asleep. _Oh yeah, good work Kakashi, bore her to death.'_ He criticized to himself.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Hmm." Her eyes still remained closed and her tone tired.

"Would you accompany me for dinner? Tonight?" He asked as a last resort, "It might be better to catch up over a nice meal." He said smiling.

"Since when do you pay for a meal?" She shot, though her tone was harsher than she had expected it to be.

"Since I haven't seen one of my closet friends in ages." Exaggeration.

Glancing up to Kakashi she closed her eyes again, what a liar. He had to want something. "Sure." She said, "I'll see you tonight at around…" She trailed off she'd fallen asleep.

Kakashi looked to his shoulder feeling an extra weight, had she fallen asleep? Smiling to himself he moved ever so gently as not to wake her, picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

Looking down at her as he carried her he smiled once again, she was beautiful, and her bruises had faded and her various cuts healed.

Laying her back down in her bed he sighed, looking around for a piece of paper and a pen.

Scribbling on the paper he set it on the pillow next to her.

* * *

Hours later, Sakura's eyes fluttered opened slowly seeing a piece of pink paper on her pillow she raised a brow, well this was strange.

She picked up the paper sitting up, yawning she stretched then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Waiting a moment for her eyes to focus she read the note.

_Hello Sleepy Head,_

_We have dinner reservations at The Charlotte for 8:00 dress nice, and be prepared to eat a bunch! _

_-Kakashi'_

Well this was strange. Kakashi had reservations for the fanciest restaurant in Konoha and he was actually willing to pay for the meal. And since when did he care to keep in touch with his friends. _Maybe, he's interested in- no Sakura! Stop thinking like that! He's your sensei- and this is not a date. Stop it! No! Stop Blushing!' _

Shaking her head she ended the argument with her inner self, she'd never really thought of Kakashi that way, but he was rather attractive. Heck. Attractive was putting it lightly he was just plain sexxxeh. But what would he see in someone like her? Shrugging she looked to the clock.

_5:30_

Enough time to get ready for her date. Or, Not Date. Just dinner with an extremely attractive man who just might be interested in her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hope y'all liked it. Kind of Angsty in the beginning but I can't wait to write the next chapter! Now we're getting to the good Stuff! Review Please? 


	9. A Not Technical Date

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, sadly.

Chapter 9: Having Dinner With Someone Who May Be Potentially Interested

* * *

Sakura arrived at The Charlotte at 8:00 as she was instructed, her attire was dressy, but she didn't have to buy a single new article of clothing. She wore a black dress rather similar to the one they bought on their last mission together, though this one was her own. The neck was lower than her bust, but kept everything covered. Maybe it was a bit too dramatic, but then again maybe Kakashi would like it. The hem went a hand above her knee, and unlike the other dress this one hugged every curve perfectly. Her hair was left down but in loose curls and a silver necklace with a triangle at the end rested on her neck.

Looking around for Kakashi she sighed, _He couldn't possibly be late on his own date, could he?'_

"Looking for someone?"

Turning around Sakura smiled seeing that it was Kakashi himself, "I was wondering if you would be late for you own d-" She cut herself off, "Uh…Dinner." Laughing as if it were a joke.

'_What? Did I just laugh!' _Sakura was amazed at herself that was probably the first time she genuinely laughed in the past two months.

Kakashi smiled, "I'm never late when there's food involved." He said with the famous eye crinkle. He wore a white dress shirt, but the top two buttons were left undone and black dress pants, though his gloves, headband, and mask were still in place. "You look Beautiful Sakura." Though the words slipped from his mouth in almost a whisper and before he watched what he'd said. _No! She's your ex-student. But **ex** could make all the difference, besides she is legal now and- no. Once a student. Always a student.'_

Sakura blushed, "Thanks. You look…" Sexy "Great too."

Offering his arm, the two walked up to the man at the front, "Reservations for Hatake." He said with a smile.

The two were shown to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant, each sat across from each other. "Well, then I guess I will have to bribe you with food then." Sakura said with a smile, a genuine smile.

Though the silence quickly took place they ordered their food and before Sakura knew Kakashi had eaten. She hadn't even seen it. He had to have eaten it in the blink of an eye. "What? But how did you eat that fast?" She said staring at the clean plate in front of him.

"You thought that you'd get to see my face?" He asked curiously.

Sakura smiled though it somewhat faded, her eyes seemed glazed over when she spoke, and her voice was quieter though it was rank with respect, "Naruto always said you had fish lips." She said with a smile, she was learning to cope with the loss and always spoke of Naruto with such respect. "I'll wager with him."

Kakashi smiled seeing how strong Sakura was trying to be. _But on the inside, I bet she's dying.'_ Kakashi thought though his gaze was full of admiration for the girl.

"Well, maybe someday you'll find out." He said in his usual blasé tone.

"Someday being the operative word." Sakura said dully but continued to eat.

* * *

After dinner Sakura had an idea, of course neither of them were particularly dressed for the occasion but it would be fun, perhaps, maybe, well she didn't really know, but that was all right wasn't it?

"Ino goes to this bar every Friday night, would you mind if we went to say hi?" Sakura asked, since when did she care about checking up on her, she hadn't in the past forever, but Sakura didn't care she felt like it now and that's what she wanted to do.

"Of course." Kakashi said with a smile.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino exclaimed, well a rather drunk Ino, "Hinata! LOOK WHO IT IS!" Nudging Hinata rather hard in the ribs she pointed to Sakura and Kakashi as they walked into the bar.

Sakura and Kakashi walked over to the booth the two girls were sharing sitting on the opposite side of them. "Hi guys!" Sakura said with a smile ordering another bottle of Sake.

Tonight was getting better and better.

Pouring her own cup of sake and Kakashi his; the girls chatted about so many things. Bottle after bottle, cup after cup, conversation after conversation. The girls just seemed to be getting drunker and the conversations more pointless.

Kakashi was still partially sober but still had his sense about him, though as for the girls they were completely out of it.

"So are you dating Kakashi!" Ino blurted.

"I wish!" Sakura said, they'd forgotten he'd been there, after all it was hard for Kakashi to get a word in amongst the girls, but he didn't mind. He was getting free Sake.

"He is pretty hot." Hinata said blushing rapidly from both the sake and her confession. Though the two girls quickly agreed.

"I wish I could take him home and tie him to my b…" Ino went on and on, before Kakashi cleared his throat as if to remind them he was there.

"Sakura, I think it's time we get you home." He said; though he was so close to ear, again. She felt the warmth of his breath tickle the skin on her neck and she smile blushing profusely.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" She said somewhat in an exaggerated tone. "Well, if that's what you like."

She'd misread everything he'd just said. He hadn't meant it like that, honestly he hadn't. He just didn't want her to do anything really stupid or say something she might regret, after all she was less than all THERE and he didn't want her to make a fool of herself. Well, anymore than she already did. Sakura had already gone into choruses of singing various songs, dancing on the table and kissed Hinata. She obviously wasn't thinking straight.

Scooting out of the booth Sakura took Kakashi's hand and led him out of the bar and towards her home, at least where she thought her home was, which apparently was down a dark alley. Sakura wouldn't waste her time though.

Pushing a now shocked Kakashi against the wall of the alley she smiled, her body pressed against his, her lips inches from his.

_No. Must. Stop. But- this could be so nice. No. She's not thinking straight. She's intoxicated. Maybe she wants this.'_

So many thoughts races through Kakashi's head, he knew it was right to stop her but he just couldn't bring himself too, his manly manliness craved it.

Sakura's hand ran up from his stomach to rest on the side of Kakashi's face she smiled as she successfully pulled down the mask, but within a second she had pressed her lips against his.

Kakashi fell into the kiss, he didn't mean to really, he didn't want to take advantage of her, but it felt so good. He kissed back licking her bottom lip for entrance, which she granted. One hand on the small of her back and the other on the side of her neck.

Sakura moaned softly into the kiss but soon after pulled back gasping for breath, and now long after that passed out falling to the ground had Kakashi not caught her once again.

Kakashi caught his breath and sighed, once again time to take an unconscious Sakura home, but he didn't have her key, and apparently neither did she. He would have to take her home to his place.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hope y'all liked it! Please Review! 


	10. Headaches and Actual Dates

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, sadly.

Chapter 10: Headaches and Actual Dates

* * *

Kakashi had been up for at least an hour, most of the time contemplating on what happened last night. He couldn't believe he let Sakura get so drunk, he felt he was to blame, but maybe it was a good thing she did. At least Sakura had fun for one night, whether she remembered it or not was up to her.

After a quick shower Kakashi was in his room, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't want to wake Sakura up but he knew he'd have to enter the room sooner or later. He'd figured Sakura was fast asleep, but apparently he was wrong.

"Mmm…" Sakura said rolling over, a hand to her head not soon after, "What happened?" She asked subconsciously as she forced her eyes open, the light that poured in the room hurt her eyes rather painfully. Rolling back to her original state she groaned, why did her head hurt so badly? What happened? Where the hell was she? That's when her eyes fell on Kakashi though his back was still to her, apparently he was pretending as if nothing was strange.

"What the?" Sakura didn't finish her sentence sitting up abruptly in the bed, but the silver haired man merely walked on clothing in his hand. Leaning against the wall she tried to remember what happened last night, but no matter how hard she thought it only hurt her head.

Looking down at her body she noticed she was still in last nights clothing one leg hidden by the cover, and her shoes gone. Well this was weird: maybe it was a dream! Ah, how bad she wanted it to be a dream. Though something told her it wasn't.

Kakashi came back in the room fully clothed in his jounin uniform as well as the usual mask covering half of his face, but now he held a glass of water and something white in his hands. "You might want to take this." He said holding out what Sakura could now make out as aspirin.

Taking it gratefully she quickly swallowed the pills before looking back to Kakashi sitting on the end of the bed. "What happened last night?" Well she figured if Kakashi could tell her, why hurt her self trying to remember?

Kakashi put a finger to his chin as if trying to remember then nodded, "Well, you wanted to go to a bar, got rather drunk, danced around on a table, kissed Hinata and myself, and sang various choruses of random songs." He said giving a smile to Sakura noting her expression.

How could he talk about that as if nothing happened! Replaying everything he said in her mind she immediately blushed a violent red when she noted she'd kissed Kakashi. "What?" She asked not looking at him, trying to hide her blush. "Did I…Do anything I'd regret…?" She was so reluctant to ask, and rather terrified of the answer she'd receive.

Kakashi stood up ruffling her head, "Don't worry you passed out before anything could happen." He said once gain smiling. _'She's still beautiful in the morning.' _He thought though he showed no sign of it.

Sakura released the breath and hurriedly sucked up air, she hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

'_Good, at least I'm partially sane when I'm drunk.'_

Laying back down Sakura groaned whimpering softly. She brought both of her hands to rest on her temples and was just about to release chakra to heal her self when Kakashi grasped her wrists, "It's not very wise to do that." He said with a smile, "It's much worse than the headache is."

Sakura stared up at him a minute and blushed softly not tearing her gaze from Kakashi's, "Um…Kakashi?" She asked noticing he hadn't removed his grip from around her wrists.

"Sorry."

Lying down for a few moments later Sakura finally sat up looking at the man in front of her, "I guess I should be going home then." Pausing only a moment, "Thank you for everything Kakashi. I had a great time last night." For what I can Remember.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked once again in his usual blasé tone.

"Hmm?" She said smiling turning back around to face him.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
No way he was actually doing this.  
What if she rejected him?  
Why would she?  
Well, she just might not be interested.

"Would you go on…a date with me?"

He did it.  
He couldn't believe he actually did it.

Sakura merely stood there staring at him in disbelief.

"I understand if you don't want to. I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to ask." Kakashi said quickly, he didn't want her to think any poorer of him than she probably already did. After all, he was the one that let her get drunk and did nothing to stop the stupid things she'd done.

'_Maybe, when he says I kissed him, Maybe, He liked it.' _Sakura thought silently and then nodded, adding a smile. "I'd love too."

"Then…I'll pick you up tomorrow…around noon?" Kakashi asked obviously smiling underneath his mask.

"Sounds great." And with that Sakura disappeared, reappearing in her own house in her own room.

"Wow…" She said softly to herself, she couldn't believe it; she was going on a date with Kakashi. After all, all the women in Konoha and various other villages had always found something interesting about Kakashi.

Probably the mystery.

Wait.

He said she kissed him, right?

Then.

The Mask!

Silently cursing herself Sakura glared at the bed in front of her, she'd seen his face and she didn't even remember! Well this was just her luck. After all those childhood years wasted trying to see the face behind that mask, and now, she'd finally seen it. And she didn't even remember!

Falling back on her bed Sakura sighed staring at her ceiling. Anxious for tomorrow already. Her first real date with Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi smiled lying down in his bed, crossing his arms under his head as if for added support. He had a date with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well that's it for this chapter. I'm not too satisfied with this one, kind of just a fluff chapter. I had a really funny idea, but I think it would be pushing it to soon and what not, besides it made no sense, so I left it.

Review Please!

Katsuhiko Koboyashi


	11. The Sakura Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither have I said I did, so get over it.

Okay, I've got the next few chapters ideas in reviews so thank you Koham and Diamondprinces! And thank you for always reviewing my faithful reviewers!

Chapter 11: The Date

* * *

Kakashi planned to actually be on time for his date with Sakura, he felt bad because technically this was still under the circumstances of the mission, but what Sakura didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt he stood waiting, yes the infamous mask of his still on.

It was 12:03 and Sakura was nowhere to be seen, strange enough as it was he waited a bit longer only to see a pink head bobbing through the crowd. Smiling to himself he waved a hello to the girl now standing in front of him, "Yo."

"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura, please. No formalities. Just Kakashi." He said sighing heavily, "Besides 'sensei' makes me feel old." _'Not to mention like a dirty old uncle taking his niece on a date.' _Though his only reply from the girl was a nod. _'She does look stunning.' _He said carefully looking over Sakura. She wore a white sundress that was rather fitting for her, the light fabric leaving a sense of mystery and yearning as to what lye beneath. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and white heels adorned her feet. Though they were not dressy and seemed to fit the occasion perfectly.

"Are you ready to go then?" Kakashi asked noticing her blush; she'd caught him looking over and apparently was flattered.

Sakura nodded, "Yes Se-Kakashi." She said cutting herself off before she said sensei. It seemed weird not to call him sensei; after all he'd been her teacher for so long. But that was just it. He'd been her **teacher**. But he'd also been her friend and friends could go on dates anytime they wanted. Right? "So…where exactly are we going?" She asked curiously.

Kakashi merely smiled to the girls' question, "You'll find out." He said leading her towards a small café on the outskirts of town for lunch. Hours were spent merely talking and laughing about past experience, training accidents, embarrassing moments, everything of the sort. Strangely enough neither of the two found it strange to talk about their teacher student relationship on a date.

* * *

The sun was setting unusually early today; after all, it was getting closer to winter now. Fall, to be precise.

"Can, I show you something?" Kakashi asked curiously as the two were walking back to Sakura's house. He'd been debating all day if it would be appropriate or not, and finally he'd decided to show her something amazing.

Sakura nodded, though her excitement and curiosity was evidently placed on her face. She was hoping that he would show her his face, and now with no intoxication, she would remember. Then she would tell Ino and the others, it had been something they all picked up from Naruto. Everyone played this game, trying to decide what hideous abnormality hid behind Kakashi's mask.

Kakashi smiled tugging her hand and leading her into the forest. He hadn't realized the sun had already been setting, had they really been out that late? Wow, time seemed to pass by so very fast when he was enjoying himself.

Sakura ran into something soft once again blushing as she realized Kakashi had turned around to face her. Taking a step back she looked up, feeling the heat still on her face. No. She didn't want that. "Hmm?" The girl asked somewhat confused as to why they had stopped.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and walked around behind Sakura placing his hands on her eyes.

"Se-Sensei?" She asked somewhat confused, her instinct kicking in. She was immediately conscious of what was happening and her surroundings, becoming tense.

"Don't Worry." Kakashi said softly, "I'll protect you, if anything is to happen." This time he spoke so close to her ear she felt the warmth of his breath, and shivered. No it wasn't a bad shiver, a good one actually.

Feeling her relax Kakashi began gently leading Sakura to what he'd been waiting for. It was, all this time, his place to think outside of the village. And now, he wanted to share that with Sakura. He had a feeling she would appreciate it, more than anything, even the date. Stopping, he softly removed his hands.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open softly and she waited for her gaze to adjust before an intake of breath. It was beautiful, and with the way the sun was setting on the scene before her.

Before her had to be one of the few Cherry Blossom trees in the city standing beside a quaint pond. Blossoms scattered in the pond, the sun setting it was absolutely gorgeous. She had to struggle to remove her eyes from the sight. "Kakashi…" She nearly breathed somewhat in awe, and confusion. Why had he shown her such an extravagant place?

Though Kakashi merely smiled not saying a word as if words would ruin it. Though something he hadn't quite intended on doing happened. He gently placed his arms around Sakura's shoulders as they watched everything before them. Though nothing was there to watch. Simply gaze.

Sakura felt the too familiar blush return to her face. She didn't know how to react at first, but then she merely placed her hands on Kakashi's arms smiling, "Thank you…" She whispered softly.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with schoolwork now and I've been sick with various diseases. Sorry. It's so short too. I'm not quite satisfied with it either, but I figured it would suffice until I could rewrite chapters when I'm completed with the whole thing. Tell me what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
